


Two Alphas

by Channie08



Series: Nct male oneshots open [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Comfort, Cute, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Jeno leaves for vacation, Donghyuck becomes a target.





	Two Alphas

A soft knock was heard on the bathroom door as Donghyuck looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Baby? Are you okay? I can smell the distress radiating off of you..." Jaemin says as his alpha instincts kick in.

The sound of a small sniffle could be heard by Jaemin, and the sound of clothes being moved around. 

Suddenly the door clicked open, and Donghyuck walked out and muttered, "Yeah I'm fine. Is Jeno home yet?" 

Frowning, Jaemin nodded while responding, "Yeah he just got home, what's wrong?" 

Donghyuck just looked up to his boyfriend and smiled softly, pushing out a content aura, and saying, "I just missed Jeno, he's been gone all week and his scent faded..."

Jaemin could relate to that, their older boyfriend had gone to Busan for the week with his family. Jeno didn't have time to scent the two before he left, and the last time he did was a week prior to him leaving.

The two left behind did scent each other, but it wasn't the same without Jeno's minty smell. To them, it felt weird not being able to smell the combinations of their scents on each other. 

Jaemin loved smelling his scent, which smelt like vanilla, and Jeno's scent mixed together on Donghyuck's skin. It made the all of them relax, especially the to alphas knowing that their scent was protecting their baby. 

But without both the scents on Donghyuck's skin for once, it made the boy a big target during school. In between his classes, many of the other alphas came up to him, mocking him by saying, "Oh did one of your alphas leave you?" And, "Did he find out how big of a fat slut you are?" 

It stung. Donghyuck knew that his alphas loved him, and for who he was. But that didn't stop all their words from reaching his heart. He was made fun of without mercy this past week about his scent and his body. 

Jungkook, who was a senior at his college, was his biggest bully, he bullied Donghyuck mentally, physically, and emotionally. He didn't care about the boy, he just wanted to bring him down, so he made fun of his weight, and the fact he has two alphas as his mates. He called him every degrading name he could, and threw every single punch into his gut.

Yet Donghyuck didn't want to worry his two alphas, so he did what he does best, hides the bruises and puts up walls. He knew it would be harder with Jeno back, but he needed to make sure they wouldn't find out what's happening. Things would turn bad then. 

When Jeno got back, Donghyuck hid it well, the three boyfriends immediately went up into their shared room and stayed there for the night just simply scenting each other. Jeno accidently squeezed the small boys torso a bit to hard, and Donghyuck let out a groan. 

When his two boys questioned it, Donghyuck said, "I just missed Jeno's scent to much... I couldn't help but groan when I smelt it..." 

The two alphas cooed at their omega, causing him to blush. There wasn't anymore questions for the night as the scents mixing made Donghyuck extremely tired and hazy. He missed the scents way to much, his strawberry scent mixed wonderfully with the mint and vanilla. It made him feel warm and cozy, protected even. But Donghyuck knew that the next day, the scents could only protect him so much.

When the next day did come, Donghyuck woke up earlier to shower so his boyfriends wouldn't see the bruises going all around his torso and back. Then he made his alphas a quick breakfast, not eating any himself, before leaving for class.

He had two classes before his boyfriends, they came just before lunch. Donghyuck wished they would have earlier classes, cause Jungkook knew that they didn't and made sure he did his bullying before they got to school.

As Donghyuck walked through the gates, he felt a harsh shove to his back, sending him to the concrete. 

"I see your other alpha scented you, did you have to suck his dick to have him stay? I bet you did cause your a dumbass slut." Jungkook spit to the him, raising his foot before slamming it back into his side.

Donghyuck groaned at the pain, pushing himself off the ground. But the moment he got up, Jungkook's two friends, Taehyung and Jimin, held his arms to the side. This made him an open punching bag, and Jungkook didn't hesitate to let his fists fly into Donghyuck's stomach and chest.

After a few minutes of this, Donghyuck's arms were released and he fell to the ground face first. The moment he landed, a foot was stomped onto his back harshly. 

"At the end of the day, meet me behind the school building, or else I will hurt one of your precious boyfriends." Jungwoo said, before kicking him one final time. 

As Jungkook and his friends walked away, Donghyuck groaned as tears came to his eyes. He sat up slowly as the pain was almost to much for him to handle. 

"Donghyuck, you need to tell Jeno and Jaemin what's been happening..." a voice called out. 

Donghyuck looked up to see his friend Renjun running up to him. The other big quickly grabbed Donghyuck's arm to help him stand up, his persona giving a calming but worried aroma that smelt only like bitter lemons. 

"Injunnie I don't want to worry them... They already have so much stress." Donghyuck whispered softly, trying to convince his friend. 

Renjun could only shake his head and say, "They will be more worried if they find out and you haven't told them. Come on, I'll patch you up in the bathroom." 

The walk to the bathroom was silent, as neither of the two boys had anything to say. Renjun quickly made sure none of Donghyuck's ribs were broken, fractured or anything, and then he helped cover the bruises with a bit of concealer. 

"I'll try avoiding Jungkook more, or fighting back... But please don't tell Jeno or Jaemin please..." The smaller boy said as tears started filling his eyes. 

Renjun nodded and hugged him while whispering, "Just promise me that you'll come to me for help, okay?" 

Donghyuck released from the hug and softly murmured, "I promise I will Injunnie..."

The two boys then started making their way to their class, but little did Renjun know, Donghyuck had been crossing his fingers. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After Donghyuck's classes had ended, he was walking out of the school, Jeno and Jaemin's arms around his waist, he made a fake gasping sound, projecting a bitter scent out and said, "I forgot I have a class project! I promised I would meet Chenle at the library!"

Jeno and Jaemin both chuckled at their smaller boyfriend's forgetfulness, Jeno replying with, "Well then you better get your cute booty to the library! Just get home before dinner okay baby? One of us can pick you up when your done if you want. "

Donghyuck smiled falsely up to the two boys and gave them both a quick peck whispering, "I love you both! I'll see you later!" 

Then he sprinted off back towards the school, only stopping to make sure his boyfriends weren't looking before he darted behind the school building. 

"Look who finally showed up boys! It's the faggot omega! Your a little late fatass." Jungkook spat, walking up to Donghyuck with Taehyung and Jimin. 

Donghyuck could only look to the ground as he waited for the first blow to come. Surprisingly, Jungkook lifted his chin up and said, "I have a little deal to make. I'll stop hurting you if you stop eating. You take up so much space and you look so fucking fat compared to Jeno and Jaemin."

Embarrassment creeped it's onto Donghyuck's face as he avoided eye contact with the others. 

"You even know it's true... If you don't, I will make sure Jaemin and Jeno break up with you. And I'll make your life a living hell. So, will you take my deal? I'll need proof that your fatass isn't eating." Jungkook stated, pinching Donghyuck's chin harshly. 

Donghyuck whispered, "Okay, I can do it, I'll text you or send you videos of it t-to prove it..."

Jungkook smirked at him before releasing the small boys chin, saying, "Good. Our deal starts today, I'll tell you when we finish our deal, pathetic omega..." And then he walked away. 

Tearing up, Donghyuck looked down and waited till he heard the footsteps fade away before he started his walk back to his apartment. 

On his way back, he made himself project a calm, sweet scent, so his boyfriends didn't worry. He didn't want them to smell his distress or sadness, they weren't a good scent to smell. 

Arriving home, Jeno rushed to the door of their apartment and bear-hugged Donghyuck, and then dragged him up to their shared room. 

"Hi baby, Jaemin's gonna finish dinner soon, but I want to scent you again... Can I?" he asked, pulling his small boyfriend onto the bed and into his lap. 

Donghyuck let out a giggle and said, "Of course Nono! I've missed your scent..."

Jeno smiled softly to the small boy and replied, "I've missed yours too... Now come cuddle with me!"

The two boys tangled their arms and legs up, both releasing their scents to each other. Donghyuck easily got overwhelmed by Jeno's scent and soon started slipping into a deep haze. 

After about a half an hour, Jaemin walked into the room, and quietly said, "Nono, dinner is done baby. Is Hyuckie asleep?"

Jeno quietly looked to the boy entangled in his arms and whispered, "No, but he is definitely dazed out. I don't think he's in the right mindset to eat, and I can't leave him alone like this." 

Nodding, Jaemin gave a quick peck to Jeno's lips, and Donghyuck's head, then saying, "I'll bring some food up for us then, we'll wait for him to come back..."

Then he quietly walked out. Donghyuck, though dazed, he knew that the vanilla scent was already getting weaker in the room, so he whimpered out softly. 

Jeno smiled and whispered, "It's okay baby, he'll be back in a few minutes. You can just lay there, don't force yourself out..." 

Donghyuck whined once again, unable to get his mouth to form words, but he nuzzled his head into Jeno's chest, deeply inhaling the minty scent. 

True to Jeno's word, Jaemin came back a few minutes later with two plates filled with pasta. Donghyuck once again smelt the vanilla scent, and started wiggling around, trying to move closer to it. 

Jaemin chuckled and gave the plates to Jeno before going to Donghyuck and pulling him onto his lap. Donghyuck felt content immediately and curled into Jaemin, causing his shirt to ride up. 

Jeno was eating his plate of pasta when he realized this, but then he was shocked to see a few bruises across the exposed skin. 

He very carefully put his plate down, and then pulled Donghyuck's shirt up a bit more, trying not to disturb the small boy. Jeno felt tears spring to his eyes as he say the bruised get darker and bigger. 

This had Jaemin's attention at this point, and he felt so incredibly shocked and disappointed that he didn't realize this sooner. 

"Jaemin. What happened when I was gone?" Jeno demanded quietly. 

Jaemin connected eyes with Jeno and replied, "I have no idea, he wasn't acting any different and didn't tell me anything..."

Jeno sighed at this and asked, "Nothing different?"

Thinking back, Jaemin said, "Well he did want me to scent him more, and he slept more and missed quite a few meals due to sleeping... And the day you got back he was crying in the bathroom. I asked why but he said he just missed you and your scent had faded off his skin..."

Nodding, Jeno then whispered, "When I squeezed him to hard, he groaned, I squeezed his bruises, not cause of our scents..."

They both looked horrified and cried silently, not to wake the boy up. The two of them felt awful that they hadn't realized. 

Jaemin quickly forced himself to calm down before growling quietly, "Once he wakes up and eats, we are going to find out who did this to our baby."

Jeno nodded and moved closed to hold Donghyuck too, careful not to knock his plate of pasta over. 

It didn't take Donghyuck long to come back to the two of them, he was still slightly dazed, but he could smell the change in his alphas aura's. 

He sleepily asked them, "Can Injunnie and Lele come over tomorrow so we can nest?"

The two alphas cooed at his cuteness, and Jeno said "If Lucas and Jisung say they can, sure baby... Can you sit up so you can eat some food?"

Donghyuck shivered at the thought of eating, he also avoided eye contact and mumbled "I don't wanna eat... Not hungry..."

Jaemin gave Jeno a look, so Jaemin quickly responded with, "We need you to eat babe. Then we need to talk okay?"

Worriedly, Donghyuck sat up quickly, his aroma turning sour in worry. He whispered a quiet, 'Okay', but took the plate offered to him to start eating. 

The small boy ate all the food on his plate quietly under the hard gaze of his alphas. He was extremely worried, and he knew the other two could smell it on him. 

When he put his plate down, Jaemin didn't waste a second before asking, "Who's been hurting you?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened and he quickly stuttered out, "N-No one! I tripped! I s-swear!"

Jaemin let out a dry chuckle, but Jeno was the one who responded by saying, "Baby I know your lying, you smell like grass when you lie. Now tell the truth baby, we want to help..."

Suddenly a sob racked Donghyuck's body and he yelled, "It w-was stupid Jungkook! He keeps hitting and kicking me and calling me a slut cause I have two a-alphas! I swear I'm not a s-slut! Please don't leave me! I know I'm fat and ugly but please I love you both! I-I'll do anything just d-don't leave me!" 

The two alphas brought Donghyuck into their arms and Jaemin hurriedly said, "Baby calm down! We aren't going to ever leave you! You are beautiful and not fat! Your so cute! You aren't and never will be a slut! Shh your okay! We love you Donghyuck!" 

It took fifteen minutes before they got Donghyuck's sobs to turn into hiccups. He kept fisting their shirts in his tiny hands, knuckles turning white. 

Jeno rubbed his back carefully and he whispered, "Baby, we are going to come to school with you tomorrow okay? We'll make sure Jungkook doesn't lay a hand on you. He'll be sorry he ever touched you..."

Donghyuck nodded and quietly hiccuped as he slowly started going back into a daze and the powerful mix of their scents. Jeno and Jaemin cooed at his cute sleeping expression but soon put the plates on the floor before joining the small boy in dreamland. 

But their dreamland was more of what they were going to do to a certain guy when they see him the next day. Their small boyfriend's dreamland consisted of cuddles from his alphas. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jeno and Jaemin were both up and making pancakes for their omega. The sweet scent wafted into the bedroom, slowly awakening the omega. 

Donghyuck groggily woke up once the smell of sweet pancakes hit his nose and his alarm quietly going off. He easily rolled out of the large bed and quickly and clumsily grabbed a hoodie that was draped over a chair in the room. He pulled it over his head and immediately took a deep breath, taking the vanilla scent in. 

As he walked quietly to the kitchen, he heard his favorite boy group, EXO, being played softly. He smiled and entered the kitchen, being met with the sight of his two alphas. 

Jaemin was at the stove, skillfully flipping pancakes, and Jeno was slicing some fruit up on the counter to the left of Jaemin. 

It didn't take long before Jeno turned around, Donghyuck's strawberry scent overpowering the scent of pancakes. He quickly walked to the omega and picked him up into a hug, smothering him with quick pecks all over his face. 

Donghyuck's giggles immediately filled the kitchen, Jaemin turning around and moving to give him a quick peck on Donghyuck's lips saying a soft 'Good morning beautiful'. 

The small omega blushed as Jaemin turned back to go to the pancakes. Jeno carried him over to the counter before placing the small boy on one of the stools. 

"We're almost done baby, you sit there and look pretty, okay?" Jeno mumbled against Donghyuck's neck. The small bit nodded and released the tall alpha from his hold. 

Jeno walked back to the fruit and finished cutting it up at the same time Jaemin finished the pancakes. Then they both brought plates over and fixed each other's pancakes the way they all like them. 

Jeno's with peanut butter, honey, and bananas. Jaemin's with syrup, powdered sugar, whipped creamand sprinkles. And finally Donghyuck's with syrup, strawberries, bananas and whipped cream. 

They all ate silently, enjoying the beautiful sounds from the EXO playlist. Once they finished, they all quickly cleaned up and got ready to go to college. 

Donghyuck dressed up, tight jeans, one of Jeno's shirts on and Jaemin's hoodie tied around his waist. The two alphas were wearing muscle shirts, Jeno's white and Jaemin's black, with skinny jeans. 

Their little omega thought they looked amazing, but he didn't want people to look at them hungrily. 

Donghyuck voiced out this opinion, and Jaemin suggested, "Well I mean you could paint our necks with beautiful hickeys if you would like baby." The suggestion was taken very easily by the omega, and his two alphas even painted his neck with hickeys. 

By the time they were walking out of the house, they were all very flustered, but when the got to the school, Jeno and Jaemin proudly bared their necks. Donghyuck shyly walking in between them. 

"Okay, baby we are gonna go wait over there at the benches till Jungkook comes over. We'll make sure he doesn't touch you." Jaemin said softly. 

The two alphas gave Donghyuck a deep kiss before walking away, where they could see and hear what happens, but not be seen by Jungkook. 

It didn't take long for Jungkook to show up though, and when he did he immediately said, "Wow, did you let them fuck you so they would stay with you? Pathetic. Where's my proof that you didn't eat like the fatass you are?" 

Donghyuck looked down and quietly whispered, "I-I don't have any..." 

Jungkook laughed darkly and motioned for Taehyung and Jimin to grab him. Once he couldn't move, that's when Donghyuck started to panic. 

He was facing away from where Jeno and Jaemin where, he couldn't move, and Jungkook was slowly approaching with tight fists. So his immediate reaction was to start thrashing around in the two boys hold, but he was to small and weak to make them budge. 

"Aww is the wittle omega scared? Being pathetic once again... What would your alphas say if they say you like this, hmm?" He spat out, glaring at Donghyuck. 

But he was surprised when he heard a voice say, "I think they would say get your hands off our omega, or we are going to have problems. "

Jungkook looked to the left and saw Jaemin, looking pissed as ever. "Hmm, you can't protect your little slut, three against one. This is my lucky day!" Jungkook grins, starting to stalk towards Jaemin. 

Donghyuck screeched a quick 'no!' 

Jungkook was stopped before he could even reach Jaemin by a forceful hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with the sight of a even more pissed off Jeno. 

This is what scared Jungkook. It wasn't even five seconds after staring at Jeno, when the alpha decked him across the face. Jungkook spiraled to the ground and Taehyung and Jimin dropped Donghyuck, rushing to help their friend up. 

"I swear to god if you touch either of my boyfriends again, you'll get more than a punch to your sorry face. Get the hell out of my sight." Jeno growled out. Jungkook scrambled away with his friends immediately. 

Donghyuck ran towards his alphas and started crying into their arms. 

Jaemin chuckled and whispered into the omega's ear, "Baby we are okay, and your okay, no need to cry beautiful!" 

The small boy sniffled and said, "I love you both so much, more than you can imagine..."

Jeno replied, "We love you so much as well Donghyuck, to the moon and back a million times..."

"Lee Donghyuck!" a voice shouted loudly. The trio separated to find an angry Renjun storming to him. 

Once Renjun reached them and he yelled, "I told you to tell them! There was nothing for you to worry about!" 

Donghyuck nodded while the two alphas chuckled, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell them, but it's okay now... Also, can you come over and nest?"

Donghyuck was met with a slap to the shoulder and a giant group hug from the people he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!! Leave requests for more one shots in the comments!!


End file.
